


That Happy Life

by lemonsandstrawberries



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Fix-It, M/M, MAJOR SPOILERS FOR ENDGAME, Post-Canon Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:06:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonsandstrawberries/pseuds/lemonsandstrawberries
Summary: Steve came back to pass the Captain America shield to Sam, but keeps a secret what happened since he got back in time. And the truth is…





	That Happy Life

**Author's Note:**

> it took me a while but I am finally ready to post _Endgame_ fix-it fics. overall, I liked the movie, just the ending didn’t sit well with me, so I am offering you an alternative one. I hope that I don’t have to mention that this is totally self-indulgent and from a Stony shipper point of view. also, it doesn’t have to make sense if it makes me feel better. hopefully, it will make you feel better too!

“And how that worked out for you?”

Steve took a second to answer after hearing the question. He had put the infinity stones in their places and made a bold decision of not coming back. Did it work for him? He remembered his arrival, the nervous pounding of his heart, the taste of the long-awaited kiss. It was a risky move and a spontaneous decision, but he didn’t regret it.

“It was beautiful,” he replied smiling to his memories. It truly was beautiful.

He talked with Sam for a bit longer and watched him walk away with Captain America’s shield. Sam was a good man. He was leaving the title of Captain America in good hands. Bucky and Bruce stayed in the back, and Steve nodded to them, his best friend rising his hand in a welcoming gesture and Bruce smiling at him, a bit in shock, a bit in relief. Sam walked over to Bruce and Bucky, proudly wearing the shield on his arm. Bucky reached to touch the shield and Sam beamed a smile and yanked it away. Steve clearly could see the mouthed out ’ _mine, don’t touch_ ’. Those two would be fine. Bruce proved to always find a way. The world would be fine. Feeling at ease and as if he lifted some heavy burden off his arms, he turned around and faced the lake, looking at the calm water. He waited for the voices behind his back to quiet down and for his friends to leave before taking his next step. It was time to go back.

Slowly, Steve stood up, mindful of his much older bones. He did what he was supposed to and he could finally rest with clear consciousness. Steve walked among the trees, among the well-known paths in the woods. Soon, he reached the other side of the lake and saw an elder man, more or less his age, sitting in the middle of a wooden bench, in a light grey suit and a ruby red tie, silver and perfectly stylized hair sparkling in the sun. They were supposed to keep a low profile, but he insisted on wearing that particular tie.

“So, you did it?” the man asked, his eyes focused on the calm water in front of him. He scooted to the side of the bench, making room next to himself.

“Yeah. Good thing I don’t have to carry it around anymore, that thing was heavy,” Steve replied in a teasing voice, taking the offered seat.

“Nah, you just got old,” the man teased back, taking off his sunglasses, showing sparkling brown eyes and deep lines around them. “Also, it was my final and best project, it is actually 20% lighter than what you were used to while it still maintains all of the durability.”

“I am sure Sam will appreciate it,” Steve smiled softly.

“Donut?” the man offered him a paper bag, inside perfect donuts with a hole, dusted with powdered sugar and smelling amazing.

“You were supposed to wait for me here, Tony,” Steve reprimanded and reached for the snack. Light, fluffy dough and a proper amount of sweetness. Delicious.

“I know, but that place is already closed back home,” Tony justified himself with an innocent smile, “couldn’t miss the opportunity.”

“You really couldn’t,” Steve said fondly, brushing his thumb along the silver goatee on the man’s face, and getting some of the powdered sugar out. Steve knew something about missed opportunities.

“They are so good because they are fried in lard,” Tony explained enthusiastically.

“Are they?” Steve asked back, smiling softly. Talking about donuts, about what to get for dinner, even talking about the weather or not talking at all. It was all so good as long as it was with the right person. Even after all those years Steve didn’t have enough and let Tony happily ramble away about donuts and different oils used for frying and why lard was the best, even if not the healthiest option. He could stay like this forever, in the woods and watching the sunset. It was just so familiar and comforting.

“Time to go back,” Steve decided. They lingered here for too long already.

“One sec,” Tony said, reaching his hand into the paper bag and squeezing the last donuts between his fingers, and then stuffing it in his mouth in one big bite. “K’, ready,” he said in a muffled voice, his cheeks filled up and face round.

Steve laughed, shaking his head and standing up, offering Tony a hand and feeling his heart flutter when he saw the silver ring on Tony’s finger, matching his. After all those years, this sight still made him feel giddy and was a reminder of that time when he had got on one knee in front of the love of his life and asked him to marry him. It was a good day, one of the many good days that combined lead to a good life. They hooked their arms together and took a stroll.

“Do you want to do the honors?” Tony asked playfully, leaning his head over Steve’s shoulder in a tender, comfortable gesture.

“I think I like it more when you do it,” Steve said, taking a last look around the forest before he turned his eyes to his husband. They both aged, there was no denying it. Yet Tony still remained the most stunning person Steve ever saw. Back straight, bold steps, goatee trimmed to perfection. Except for the silver hair, Tony barely changed in Steve’s eyes. Their love didn’t change either, always strong and lasting. Maybe even stronger with each passing day.

“As you wish,” Tony said, lowering his sleeve and showing a gold bracelet on his wrist, shining with colorful stones, their light illuminating Tony’s face and colorful reflexes sparkling in the brown eyes. Beautiful. “Time to go home,” he tightened their hold and used his free hand to touch the stones on the bracelet.

And then they were gone. Without any sound, without any witnesses. Back to their timeline. By his ultimate sacrifices, Tony Stark erased Thanos from all realities and secured the multiverse. But in the other timelines with Tony Stark alive, nothing was impossible, even taming the power of the infinity stones.


End file.
